Take My Love
by hmcsmged
Summary: Inara's feelings about her encounter with Mal after his night with Nandi
1. Chapter 1

Take My Love  
  
Author's Note: This a little vignette about how Inara feels about her unexpected encounter with Mal on Heart of Gold after his night with Nandi. I wrote two versions and wasn't sure which one I wanted to post, so I hope you enjoy them both.  
  
"I can't say I'm entirely okay. I'm a little appalled at her taste." Inara lied. She brushed past him casually, escaping the awkward tension that had filled the hall and headed towards her room.  
  
Mal stood there, left alone. He hadn't expected to bump into the situation he had just encountered. Coming out of Nandi's room, his shirt open and hair ruffled, and then seeing Inara before him. He had expected her to yell. Or maybe even run. But she didn't. She just stood there, slightly amused at his pitiful excuses and the way he had fumbled with the buttons of his shirt. She had told him she was glad he had done what he did. Not to be embarrassed. She even had the nerve to say he was distasteful.  
  
He buttoned his shirt properly and headed for his own room. He was partly disappointed at her seemingly serene attitude. Secretly he had hoped for her to lose all composure, say how she felt. But... maybe she had.  
  
Inara closed the door behind her. She leaned against the wall, trying to catch the breath that seemed to have left her body. Tears spilled down her cheeks. Why did she feel like this? Her emotions were getting the best of her. But how? She was trained to prevent that. Pretend nothing bothered her. Just liked she pretended her heart didn't flutter and stomach didn't tighten every time she saw Mal.  
  
But now her heart felt torn. Ripped from her very chest and stomped on. Before she knew it her knees buckled and she slid down the wall. Her entire body trembled as her diaphragm heaved up and down, causing her to sob rapidly. She tried to stop. Tried to go back to pretending. But she couldn't. The sobs kept coming and all she could do was bring her knees close to her chest and let her emotions finally run their course  
  
She didn't hear the door creak open or the light, bootless steps that made their way toward her. The young girl knelt to her knees and watched curiously as the Companion emptied herself of tears.  
  
Inara looked up and met the raven-like eyes of River. She quickly wiped her eyes with her sleeve and smiled.  
  
"The captain betrayed your heart. Took another into his bed." River said, starring past Inara, reading her deepest secrets.  
  
Inara's smile uncurled as fresh tears formed around the rims of her eyes. She nodded, not knowing why of all people she was confessing to a seventeen- year-old child who wasn't quite right in the mind. She buried her face back into her knees. "He'll bed a whore who once was a Companion, but not a companion that's not a whore." She mumbled.  
  
River smiled sympathetically, wrapped her arms around the form in front of her and gave her a light kiss on the head. "He's sorry." 


	2. Chapter 2

Second Take  
  
Author's Note: This is the second version of Take My Love.  
  
"I can't say I'm entirely okay. I'm a little appalled at her taste." Inara lied. She brushed past him casually, escaping the awkward tension that had filled the hall and headed towards her room.  
  
Mal stood there, left alone. He hadn't expected to bump into the situation he had just encountered. Coming out of Nandi's room, his shirt open and hair ruffled, and then seeing Inara before him. He had expected her to yell. Or maybe even run. But she didn't. She just stood there, slightly amused at his pitiful excuses and the way he had fumbled with the buttons of his shirt. She had told him she was glad he had done what he did. Not to be embarrassed. She even had the nerve to say he was distasteful.  
  
He buttoned his shirt properly and headed for his own room. He was partly disappointed at her seemingly serene attitude. Secretly he had hoped for her to lose all composure, say how she felt. But... maybe she had.  
  
Inara closed the door behind her. She leaned against the wall, trying to catch the breath that seemed to have left her body. Tears spilled down her cheeks. Why did she feel like this? Her emotions were getting the best of her. But how? She was trained to prevent that. Pretend nothing bothered her. Just liked she pretended her heart didn't flutter and stomach didn't tighten every time she saw him.  
  
But now her heart felt torn. Ripped from her very chest and stomped on. Before she knew it her knees gave way and she slid down the wall. Her entire body trembled as her diaphragm heaved up and down, causing her to sob rapidly. She tried to stop. Tried to go back to pretending. But she couldn't. The sobs kept coming and all she could do was bring her knees close to her chest and let her emotions finally run their course.  
  
She didn't hear the door creak open. A gentle hand caressed her hair. " 'Nara, what's t'matter? " Kaylee asked, concern written all over her face.  
  
Inara looked up. "Mal. He was in Nandi's room this morning." She said in between sobs.  
  
"Well, that don't sound like nothin to be cryin 'bout." She replied, her voice cheerful. "They were prob'ly makin sure everything was ready for the big battle."  
  
Fresh tears appeared. "He'd been there since last night." Kaylee barely heard her next words "He'd rather bed a whore who was once a Companion than a companion who isn't a whore."  
  
"Oh... ohhh." Realization ignited in her head. The smile faded, replaced with a frown. "Oh Mei-Mei, I'm so sorry."  
  
"It doesn't matter. I should've known better." Inara smiled. She couldn't believe she thought something would ever happen between them. All they ever did was bicker. Always jumping at a chance to insult each other: Petty thief, Whore. "It would never have worked out anyway." She wiped her eyes on the back of her sleeve.  
  
"No. It's does matter." Kaylee's voice grew high. She wrapped her arms around the trembling figure in front of her. "He's just a mean ol' man. You don't worry about him. He'll be sorry one day."  
  
Inara smiled, grateful that Kaylee was with her. She returned the embrace and whispered, "Thank you." 


End file.
